Tetra-Lovin
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Four Arms' cousins come to Earth, Cassie and Gena think about how different they are from Four Arms' family and it's up to the Tetramand to show them that he loves them all the same. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**guestsurprise's words: A treat for Goldie, newbienovelistRD, VinnieStokerLover, and EmeraldMoonGreen for their support of my stories all this time.**

 **guestsurprise owns Cassie, Gena, Coda and Miyeta. Rachel and the Grant Mansion belong to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Tetra-Lovin**

Four Arms had some family that were coming into town. They were Four Arms' cousins, Coda and Miyeta. They were around Cassie's age and very friendly; they were thinking of becoming Plumbers so they came to Earth to research it more. They were shocked that Four Arms was going to marry someone that was not a Tetramand, but they still loved Gena and they liked Cassie too. However, Cassie felt a bit unnerved by them because she was not able to play the same games as them. They would play games like "toss the boulder" and "two arm wrestle." These were games that clearly Cassie was not strong enough to play and soon she became discouraged to be near them. Four Arms was so busy enjoying his cousins that he did not notice that Gena and Cassie felt a bit left out.

"I guess he does miss his real family…," Cassie sighed to herself. Rachel heard her and quietly approached.

"Cassie, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Rachel. I was just thinking about how Four Arms misses his real family. The Tetramand family. We are never going to be like them."

"Cassie…that doesn't mean that you are not his real family…,"

"But we can't do anything like them! We look nothing like them and they are much stronger than us! I even heard them say that as part of Tetramand tradition the female has to fight the male in a battle! Gena would get knocked out cold if she ever thought of fighting Four Arms. When we first met him, he captured us without even breaking a sweat!"

"Four Arms still loves you…it's true…there are a lot of Tetramand traditions because they are a warrior race of aliens…,"

"I still think that he would prefer to be with them…I can't blame him…he does deserve someone he can relate to…,"

"Cassie…please…don't be sad…I don't think he wants you to feel that way…," Rachel soothingly stated as she wrapped her arms around Cassie in a gentle hug. Suddenly, Miyeta and Coda walked in with Four Arms right behind them. They were all sweaty from the work out.

"Tetramands rule!" Miyeta and Coda chanted. Four Arms just laughed and gave them noogies. He turned and saw Cassie trying to slowly ease out.

"Hey Cass…come for a swim…we are getting ready to play "fight or flight," Four Arms called out happily as he simultaneously wrestled with his cousins.

"No thanks, Fours, I actually need to read my next book…'

"Read? I thought you didn't like reading, Cass?" Four Arms questioned. His attention was fully on Cassie now that he had his cousins in headlocks.

"I just need to get some work done for school I mean…,"

"I thought you finished your book reports for the semester Cassie…," Four Arms questioned again, this time arching his eyebrow knowing something was up. Cassie opened her mouth to reply and then she seemed to give up that idea and walked out of the room quickly. Rachel saw Four Arms' confusion and told him what Cassie said.

"I see…well it looks like me, Cass, and Gena need to have a long talk…," Four Arms stated as he and his cousins headed for the pool.

* * *

That night, Cassie had a hard time sleeping because she heard noises coming from Four Arms' room.

"Wonder what's going on in there?" She asked out loud as she got up and tip-toed to his door. She saw Miyeta and Coda laughing on the bed, but Four Arms was nowhere in sight. She smiled gently and went back to her bed and lied down. Suddenly, she felt something grab her and put their hand over her mouth. She began to struggle. Before she could see her kidnapper, Four Arms picked her up and cradled her close to his chest. He continued to cover her mouth with one hand to muffle her screams and keep her from waking anyone else up. He took her to his bed and sat her down on his lap.

"Shhh…easy there, Cass…it's just me…," he chuckled as he saw her rest and lean her head back on his chest, realizing it was her big teddy bear. Cassie took a few breaths and saw all of them just staring at her. She immediately tried to stand up, but Four Arms held her back to his chest and lap. He noticed how tense she was. Two arms kept her from getting up and two arms started massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Hold on, Cass, what's your hurry…stay a while," Four Arms said, clearly worried that she was in such a rush to get away. She tried get up once more when Coda came forward.

"What's wrong, Cassie? We don't really see you much…,"

"Did we do something wrong?" Miyeta asked, her four eyes filled with concern.

"No! You all have been great, I just uh…I have had a lot of things going on that have stressed me out a bit, so…,"

"Then, let me help you relax a bit…lean back…," Four Arms cooed as he started rubbing Cassie's neck and shoulders a bit harder. He could feel the tension in her muscles, but his strong hands started massaging the tension and knots out. "There we go…relax, Cassie…,"

'"F-Four Arms…I need to…," she felt one of his large fingers gently shush her and started stroking her head at the same time.

"Shhh…relax, Cassie…just relax," he cooed as he kept massaging her muscles. She felt so calm that she was in danger of falling asleep. He slowly turned her around to face him.

"Now…it seems to me that you have been avoiding us. Is that true?" Cassie flinched and looked away, but Four Arms gently stroked her cheeks to get her to look at him.

"Cassie, these are my cousins, but you and Gena are my family too. We love you both even though you are not Tetramands…," Gena knocked on the door and came in at that same moment to see what was happening.

"Whoops! Sorry, guys, I will just…,'

"No, no, no…oh no, you don't, Gena…come over here…you need to hear this too…," Four Arms called and he patted the bed next to him for her to come and sit down.

"But we can't do the same things that your cousins can do…I understand that you miss your planet…," Cassie sighed.

"Cassie is right, Four Arms. We love you guys, but it's true that we are not Tetramands and probably cannot fulfill all of the traditions that your race would like us to…," Gena said sadly. Suddenly, Four Arms grabbed Gena and smashed his lips into hers. She was so shocked that she almost panicked but he simultaneously rubbed her side to calm her down. Cassie took this opportunity to try to get out, but Four Arms had a grip on her arm and Coda pinned her down.

"Cassie, c'mon…have some fun…," Coda smirked.

"You need to lighten up a bit! We know you're not a Tetramand, but we like you just the way you are! You're a part of our family too now!" Miyeta smiled as she and Coda started tickling Cassie. She laughed and struggled but 8 arms against 2 is not very promising.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COHOHOHOHODA! MIYETA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Cassie laughed as she felt them tickle her even more.

"FOUR ARMS! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!" Gena belted as he attacked her waist and sides. Finally, when the tickle fight was over, Four Arms lifted a worn out Cassie and Gena to his chest.

"Listen to me…both of you…I don't care what anyone says I chose you both because I love you. You both mean the world to me. I don't care if you're not a Tetramand…you're both mine and that's all that matters. Never forget that," he cooed as he kissed them both on the head.

"I love you, Four Arms," Gena smiled. He growled playfully and kissed her again. Cassie could only giggle as she gave her big teddy bear a big hug. Coda and Miyeta smiled as they watched the scene.

"Hey…I have enough arms for everyone, c'mere, you two…," Four Arms laughed as he pulled his cousins into the large bear hug they all shared. Cassie hugged them hard too.

"Thanks, Miyeta…thanks, Coda…one thing's for sure…you guys are some of the best aliens I have ever met…,"

"We like you too, Cass," Coda smirked as he rubbed her head softly.

"Not like…we love you…," Miyeta smiled. "Welcome to our family!"

And with that statement, everyone went to sleep, comfortable in Four Arms' big, strong embrace.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
